Hayley and Mikael
This is the antagonistic relationship between the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner and the deceased Original Vampire, Mikael. They both are linked by the fact that Hayley is the mother of Mikael's step-granddaughter, and they met for the first time in A Closer Walk With Thee, when Mikael tried to kill Hayley and her unborn child (in utero). Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever Elijah spoke to Hayley about Mikael to explain how his behavior was when he learned the truth about Klaus' lineage had affected Klaus. Hayley remarked that their father was a dick. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley was cursed by Monique Deveraux in an attempt to fulfill the ancestors' demands by killing Hayley and her unborn child. While under the curse her spirit was transported to the Other Side for a short amount of time, where she ran into Mikael. He introduced himself as "family" before he caught her and put her in a headlock. Hayley became extremely scared when she realized where she was and how she must have ended up there. Mikael mocked her and her family, saying that her bloodline was already an abomination, and that she made matters even worse by merging her bloodline with Ansel. Angry, Hayley managed to escape his headlock, and starts to beat him with a coathanger. She insisted that her daughter and herself had to be alive, otherwise Mikael would have no interest in killing her. Even while on the Other Side, Hayley was able to temporarily access her werewolf abilities, and breaks off a piece of the staircase railing in order to make a stake before she taunted Mikael for the fact that his son had already beaten him. Mikael became enraged and bellowed that Klaus is not his son, and promised her that her child was as good as dead, regardless of whether or not Mikael killed her, because he believed Klaus would just ruin her anyway. Their fight ended when Hayley staked him and reminded him that her daughter would have an advantage that Klaus never had—she will never know Mikael. Immediately afterward, Genevieve successfully undid the curse Monique cast on Hayley and brought Hayley back from the Other Side. Season Two In Live and Let Die, Hayley fought Mikael alongside Marcel, Davina, Kol, Cami and Klaus. She used a long chain to beat and choke him, and Mikael ultimately fled, knowing he was outnumbered. Trivia *He once called her "my darling", though it is clear that he has no respect for Hayley as a result of her werewolf heritage and her association with Klaus. *Mikael hates the werewolves with all of his being, likely due to his wife's affair with one of the neighboring werewolves in their village, as well as the fact that his younger son died as a result of a werewolf attack during a full moon. *Mikael's wife had an affair with a werewolf villager, and Klaus' birth was the product of their affair. This is why Mikael has such hatred for his step-son, as well as Hayley, (the mother of his child) and his step-granddaughter, who has werewolf heritage. Gallery Asdfgh.jpg Hjfk.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship